Two worlds one love
by iris-sha're
Summary: how does vegeta react when trunks and pan start going out well i dont think it will be a walk in the park do you pls r+r luv ya all


Pan and Trunks fan fiction: Two worlds one lovl

Pan 16

Trunks 26

Goten 25

Bra 15

* *Thinking/ Dreaming

/ /Singing

(  ) a/n

Changing scenes 

I do not own dbz though I would like to (sob sob ) so don't sue

Chapter 1: come what may.

Flash back dream 

" Pan I don't love you any more"

"Chris, what?"

"I don't love you and I have found someone else."

" I don't understand. Why?"

Pan looked at the ground and slowly pulled her head up to be looking into Chris's eyes, which had no love or emotions towards her just hate.

* I knew it wouldn't last I never really loved him there was always someone else. *

" Pan," Chris sighed. "Just…. Leave me alone, me and Bra are going out."

" Bra, but she is my best friend, I could just kill you, and you know I would and I can but… someone wouldn't want me to." As she looked shamefully, at the ground thinking of Trunks.

"Pan forget it I will see ya."

Pans eyes filled up with tears of rage as she ran away not noticing where she was heading, until a figure stood in her path.

"Hay don't cry I can't see your gorgeous eyes and I never like to see you sad."

A muscular hand was placed on her cheek and was slowly pulled up to suddenly be gazing into deep blue eyes, which Pan could never forget. 

*It's Trunks I'm so glad it's him* Pan thought.

Pan sighed as Trunks placed his arms around her.

* She is so beautiful I hate seeing her like this if only I could tell her how I feel she could be happy. * Trunks mind was coming up with all the perfect things he could say but the words never reached his lips.

Pan was crying into Trunks's chest as she looked up into his eyes.

A few seconds overcome the two until slowly Trunks moved his moist lips to pans.

End of dream 

"Pan, pan honey wake up."

Pan was awaked by Videl's soft voice.

"Hugh, mum."

"You were dreaming of him again weren't you."

"Yeh, I can't stop thinking of him he is always on my mind."

"Go talk to him." Videl said slyly and gave Pan a wink.

"Thanks."

   Videl left the room as Pan shot up thinking of a plan as she did so.

*I can't help it I think about Trunks 24/7 *

Pan laid out a pair of blue denim hot pants on the bed along side a white halter-top.

"That'll do."

As Pan put the clothes on she walked over to her dressing table and placed the orange bandana over her hair. Then she noticed a shimmer out of the corner of her eye.

"Oh, that's were I put it."

She placed the pendant necklace around her neck, which Trunks gave to her for her 14th birthday. As she glared at the emerald green pendant she noticed an inscription on the back, it read N, M, W, I, W, A, L, U, T, M, D, D. Pan thought but she never guessed what it was. Curiosity took over Her mind and dialled Trunks's number into her phone 

Ring.Ring..,Rind..,

"Moshi moshi, Bra here."

Pan still hating Bra for taking Chris answered her.

"Hi Bra.. Is Trunks home." Pan mumbled under her breath

"Oh...hi..Pan"

"Bra what's up."

"Nothing, and what do you want Trunks for."

Pan felt like shouting at her as her anger boiled.

"I just want to talk to him that's all, and hay who is that in the background."

"Oh it's Chris he's all over me."

"YOU'RE STILL SEEING HIM." Pan turned super sayian without realising and almost crushing the phone, waited for Bra's reply

"Yeh so what's your deal."

"HE DUMPPED ME, FOR, YOU THAT'S MY DEAL BRA."

"So."

Pan screamed and slammed the phone down and ran out the room holding back the tears that were threatening to pore out. She ran down the stairs and out to the willow tree out in the garden at the back of the house, were she and Trunks had there first kiss, Pan sat for hours at the base of the tree as the willow braches swayed in the wind lapping over the setting sun.

Inside 

 "Oh Hi Trunks have you seen Pan around any were."

Trunks felt her Ki and didn't worry, he smirked.

* She's at are tree.*

"I know were she is don't worry Videl."

Trunks opened the kitchen door and walked over to Pan who sat with her head in her knees.

(Videl carried on talking to Gohan )

"Isn't that Kawaii Gohan."

Videl said as she looked out the kitchen window.

"What Videl."

"Trunks likes Pan and Pan likes Trunks but they can't bring themselves to telling each other, you can tell she is your daughter Gohan."

"Well I don't like it he's to old for her and I'm sure Vegeta wont like it."

"NO HE'S NOT! Just think when she is 20 he will be 30 NOT SO BAD IS IT ."

Videl glared at Gohan who sank back in his chair and hid behind his daily newspaper.

"No dear." Gohan mumbled.

Back outside 

Pan's eyes grew tired as the tears kept flowing. Trunks walked up behind her and slowly sat down by her side and laid his arm around her shoulder. The still crying Pan laid her head against his chest knowing his scent anywhere. Trunk's knew who had upset her and tried to comfort her.

"So what's he done now?" Trunks said sympathetically.

Wiping the tears away from her face, Pan replied. 

"I can't even keep ONE guy, they all dump me for no reason at all,"

Trunks looked confused as Pan carried on.

"What am I, a disease? Why doesn't any guy like me? Am I ugly or something?"

Trunks didn't understand. He loved this girl and thought beauty couldn't come close to her.

"What do you think of me Trunks?" Pan blushed slightly as Trunks wiped the tears from her face.

Trunks knew he really liked her, but his mind didn't know what to say. A slight brisk breeze blew past over Trunks' nose, carrying the fait smell of Cherries.

*SHIT!!! She knows that cherry shampoo makes saiyan males sex mad!*

Trunks' heart started pounding as his face lit up.

"Well…i…i…i…lo…"

"I knew it!"

Pan  shot up crying even more. Trunks quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her back towards him.

"Wait Pan!" Trunks said reluctantly as he tried not to say what was going through his mind. He gazed into her deep eyes.

"Trunks…I really…love you, I think about you all the time, I need you but I never told you because"

Trunks interrupted as Pan slowed down.

"Because what Pan?"

"Because guy's never feel the same way about me!"

Trunks' face lit up because he did feel the same as her. He couldn't take it any more as he shouted out.

"BUT I DO PAN!"

"Do what?" Pan blushed as she did really know the answer.

"I love you…I have for a long time."

"That's why I gave you that pendant."

 "well I wanted to ask you what the inscription on the back of my pendant was."

Trunks moved his lips towards her ear and whispered softly.

"I'm so glad I can finally tell you…It means No Matter What I Will Always Love You Until My Dying Day."

Pan blushed as she finally found someone who felt the same way. Pan moved her hands up to caress Trunks' long lavender hair, as he pulled her towards his soft pink lips. Both of them never wanted this moment to end. Within their passionate kiss they floated back down to the base of the tree, as they lay in each others arms.

"Trunks." 

"Yeah Panny."

"I can't do this."

Pan pulled out of Trunks' strong embrace.

"You can't do what Pan."

"Be with you."  
Trunks shot up with confusion written all over his face.

"I don't understand I thought you loved me?"

"I do but the same thing's going to happen to me."

Tears started to fall from her glossy eye's, Pan drifted into the air tyring not to look at Trunks.

"Pan I would never hurt you!"

"THAT'S WHAT CHRIS SAID!"

Pan fell to the ground crying a river. Trunks placed himself at Pan's side.

"DON'T TOUCH me, just don't touch me."

"But Pan please."

"LEAVE me please."

Trunks stood up and walked towards the house holding back the tears that threatened to spill from his eye's. His heart was in the pit of his throat, not wanting to leave Pan alone. As Pan sobbed into her knee's she was thinking of Trunks as she knew she was bonding to him, but her heart wouldn't let her get close to anyone. 


End file.
